Kyoudai
by Kasumi-chan1512
Summary: Follows the adventures of Kasumi, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Currently being revised and re-uploaded. eventual Itachi x oc and Deidara x oc. rated M for safety. Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:hey guys welcome. It wasn't my intention to re-upload this chapter but the whole story got deleted somehow. So you don't have reread this chapter if you already read it from when it was on here before or on deviantart (although if you read the deviantart version of this story, the chapters in this version are much longer. one chapter here is like three chapters on the deviantart version). anyways. I don't own naruto, only Kasumi**

* * *

"Good morning to all of you early birds! Its now seven a.m. on the 31st of July!" buzzed the black alarm clock that sat on Kasumi's bedside nite stand. From her bed, Kasumi reached up and hit the snooze button, hoping to get five more minutes of sleep before getting up to start another day of training. Unfortunatly for her, kasumi was not the only person to hear the alarm go off.

There was a knock at her door. "Come on, Kasumi..."the tired voice spoke,"you have to get up now."

"No," Kasumi (age 5) moaned,"Its too early, Nii-san!"

"Kaa-san's making pancakes, Kasumi..." stated her brother as kasumi got up from her bed and sniffed at the air to find that he had been right.

Kasumi shut off her alarm, made her bed, and went to her spot at the table to find her older brother, Uchiha Itachi (age 7), and her younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke (age 2), sitting at the table. "Good morning, kasumi darling" her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Kaa-san," replied the dark haired girl.

Kasumi sat down in her spot at the table and her mother brought her a plate of pancakes that had already been cut up so that the peices were easy to eat quickly. As Kasumi ate, she and her brother talked about what kind of training they would have that day. Once she finished eating, Kasumi helped her mother with the dishes then went to get dressed. "What should i wear today?" Kasumi wondered as she began searching for an outfit. She pulled out an aqua blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of light grey shorts and put them on. Afterwards she found her favorite matching bandana and tied it around her neck.

After she was done dressing, Kasumi ran outside to start the day's training. By the time she got there, itachi had already started his training. "Very good, Son," their father commented " keep training like this and you'll be one of the strongest shinobi that this clan has ever seen"

"Good morning, father," Kasumi greeted him

"Good morning, kasumi," he replied "you can start your training with five laps around the entire clan compound,"

"Ok," she says as she runs off. When kasumi returns from the five laps, she and Itachi spar for the rest of the training session which ends at about noon. Afterwards both of them are given a general idea of what they need to work on and correct in their fighting and jutsu. When they are dismissed for training their mother calls them in for lunch.

"So how did training go?" their mother inquires as she serves them sandwiches and some water.

"It was ok," Kasumi spoke while she was chewing her food.

"Yeah, if you can call losing to me every time we sparred ok," Itachi teased her as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I didn't lose every time, itachi," Kasumi corrected him as she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Oh, you're right you won how many times? Two out of the ten matches we had." he boasted.

"Itachi, do not tease your little sister," their father ordered as he entered the kitchen and sat down across from them at the table.

"Yes father," Itachi replied as he ate the rest of his lunch.

After Kasumi and Itachi finished their lunches, they had some free time before they had to start some studing for the upcoming shcool year at the acadamy. Before they started studying kasumi went outside to train somemore. She wanted to extend her winning streak from 2 wins and 8 losses. Kasumi opened the door that lead outside and thats when the day went from good to bad in an instant.

Kasumi closed the the door of her home and turned around. She began walking toward the area that she wanted to begin practicing in and almost immeadiatly got the feeling she was being followed. It was a feeling that she had gotten for the past few days but she didn't usually pay attention to it. Before she knew it Kasumi was at her favorite practice area in the clan compound. It was secluded so that Kasumi didnt have to watch out for anybody while she practiced her taijustu skills and her regular jutsu techniques. Unfortunately for her, this cautous attitude would get her into danger today.

Kasumi stopped walking and studied the trees around her looking for any sign that there was somebody there. Finally, the tension got to be to much for the young child."Who's there?" she called as she got ready for an attack. When she got no response, Kasumi scolded herself for being so paranoid and began practicing.

When she turned her back to the trees, Kasumi felt multiple sharp pains radiate from the mid-section of her back and her right side. She looked to her side and found that she had multiple kunai lodged there. She concluded that the same objects were lodged into her back as well. Kasumi tried to pull out the weapons from her side and found that they were laced with some kind of sedative. "W-whats going on here." she whimpered as she collapsed to the ground. the sedative was already begining to take affect.

A dark shadow emerged for the tree line. Kasumi tried to get away from the strange man but her limbs felt like one thousand pound weights. Her vision began to blur as the man nealt next her. "Who are you? Stay away from me! Someone! Anyone help me! Please!" she shouted as tears began to run down her face.

As the man came closer to her,Kasumi could see that he was a member of the town's black ops division known as ANBU. The man had said something to her but she was in too much of a panic to understand what he had said. That moment was the last thing that Kasumi could remember from that day as she passed out shortly after.

***an hour later***

"Kaa-san? Where is Kasumi?" Itachi wondered as he studied the page infront of him.

"I dont know, Itachi maybe shes still outside or speaking with your father for some reason." their mother, Mikoto, replied.

"Do you think that she got hurt or shes getting in trouble?" the boy spoke again,"We gotta go look for her!"

Itachi jumped to his feet and caused the paper that sat in front of him to scatter about in all directions.

"Itachi Uchiha!"their mother spoke," you sit down right this instant, young man."

"Yes, Kaa-san."Itachi replied as he sat down and gathered the scattered worksheets back together.

"Make sure that every worksheet is back in order and begin studying chapters ten and eleven. Im going to check for your sister. After you get done reading those chapters start the worksheets for them. Ill be checking your work when its done. Do you understand me?" their mother asked as she got up and headed to the door.

"Yes, Kaa-san," Itachi answered," I understand,"

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and walked down the hall to front door of the house. Mikoto opened the front door and left the house in search of her missing daughter. She was an good tracker and had worked many missing person cases before she retired. Eventually, Mikoto was able to track some of Kasumi's chakra reserves and found the spot where Kasumi had been practicing earlier that day. The whole area reeked of the coppery smell of her daughter's blood."What happened here?" she wondered to herself," I have to go get help,"

She raced back towards the main part of the clan compound and immeadiatly called the police station to tell her husband what she had stumbled across.

*** Somewhere in konoha***

Kasumi wakes up in a cell in a place that shes not familiar with. She hears two people conversing in the next room so she pretends that shes still passed out.

"You moron! Why would you bring her here?" Shouts a woman's voice.

"Well where did you want me to take the brat? Its not like i can hide her chakra signature anywhere else!" a man's voice argues back. Kasumi gathered that the voice belonged to the mn who had abducted her.

"Anywhere but here! When the leader of the Uchiha finds out that his daughter has gone missing, i'm the first one that he'll suspect, and this is the first place he'll order the police to search!" the woman said.

"So then what do you want me to do about it? I can't move the kid untill dark, and the sedative should be worn off by now." the man complained.

"Then give her more of the sedative," the woman answered back

"Have some common sence Keniko!" snapped the man, "Do you want the kid alive or dead? I gave her as much as i could without killing her."

Keniko sighed as she began to pace back and forth. She wanted to keep Kasumi alive long enough to complete the seal but she also didnt need the entire police force busting down her door because of the kid. finally Keniko made up her mind.

"Fine, Gataro," she sighed" move the kid in the dead of night to sealing chamber. We'll keep her there untill the day of the eclipse when we cam summon the ten tailed dragon."

"Yes Ma'am," Gataro replied as he left the building.

***Back at the Uchiha clan compound***

Mikoto paced about the living room as her husband, Fugaku, entered the house.

"Did you find her?" Mikoto asked nervously.

"Unfortunatly, I did not... " Fugaku responded somberly.

"My poor baby,"she sobbed "Shes probably scared and lonely"

In the next room, Itachi and Sasuke were listening to their mother cry over their missing sister.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, "What happend to Nee-chan? Did she get hurt?"

"I dont know, Sasuke..." Itachi replied "She went outside while you were napping and noone's seen her sence then...

"She run away? Why she run away?" Sasuke asked as he began crying.

"No, sasuke stop crying.." Itachi said as he tried to calm sasuke down, "Kasumi didnt run away... Kaa-san thinks she was kiddnapped by someone."

Their parents could hear the boys in the next room and Mikoto decided that she had better go calm down her youngest child before the crying made her burst into tears as well. She got up and entered the room that her sons were in. She picked up Sasuke and began to rock him back and forth.

"Dont cry little one," she whispered as he began to calm down, "Your big sister is strong, she will be ok"

"Do you really think so Kaa-san?" Itachi asked as he sat by her side.

"I don't doubt it for one second, hon," she smiled back,"as long as your sister has uchiha blood running through her veins then there's no reason to doubt her.


	2. A New Jinchuuriki

***later that evening***

The night seemed like it was a normal night to Itachi. It was still as busy as it was last night and he still had to study just like the night before. It was like Kasumi wasnt even missing at all. Kaa-san was still doing her house work, Sasuke was still in bed at the right time, and Tou-san was still bringing his work home with him. It felt as if Kasumi had never even existed in the first place. Finally, Itachi couldn't stand it any longer.

"If noone's going to do anything to find Kasumi," he thought to himself, " then I'll start looking for her myself."

He went to his closet and put on a black shirt and black shorts. He found an old pair of sandals that still fit him and put them on. Itachi turned of all the lights in his room so that no one would find out that he was gone and went over to the window. As he climbed out of the window, Itachi made sure that no one was in the streets of the compound to see him leave. When the coast was clear, Itachi lept from the roof of his house and started his search.

***Nearby the town's warehouse district***

Kasumi sat in the cell that she woke up in. It was dark and her side and back ached from earlier. She was scared and wanted to go home. The pitch black darkness that kasumi was sitting in was starting to play tricks on her sences as well. At least when she was at home, kasumi had a night light that fought her fears of the dark away for her.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You dont need to worry about that, my dear." Keniko cooed as she emerged from the shadows.

Keniko was really pretty but in a scary kinda way. She had long dark black hair that framed her face and hung down past her butt. Her eyes shifted from green to blue to red like a kolidescope, which sort of intimidated Kasumi.

"W-who are you?" Kasumi asked "why am i here and what do you want with me? I havent done anything wrong. I swear it!"

"I am Keniko Matsukentoru," Keniko boasted proudly, "and as for why your here... well i'm afraid that i can't tell you that, child."

"And why not! I know you have a reason! Tou-san always says that people have a reason for their actions!" Kasumi shouted back.

Keniko tensed at the sound of the word tou-san and her eyes turned a deep red. Seeng Keniko's reaction to her words, Kasumi felt even more frightened than she had when she was alone in the room. Kasumi didnt know why she was so afraid. She had seen the same color before in members of her own clan when they were using their sharingan, but the look in Keniko's eyes look more powerful than the look she would see in her family. It looked older, anceint even. Kasumi began to back away from Keniko towards the back of the cell. When Kasumi hit the wall, she sat down and drew her legs up close to her body.

Keniko's eyes shifted from red to light blue and she entered the cell.

"All will be explained in due time, child" Keniko said

"Dont call me child. Thats not my name," Kasumi snapped

Keniko ignored Kasumi as she put her hand on Kasumi's head.

" I think its time you went back to sleep for a few days" she sighed as she formed hand signs at lightening speed, and within five seconds the world went dark as Kasumi fell into a deep, dreamless, dark slumber.

-A few days later-

Kasumi woke up in a new environment. She could clearly see that she had been moved to the location that Keniko and Gataro were talking about. Kasumi stood up on her shaky legs. She had no intentions of staying in that room and becoming a pawn in Keniko's plot. Kasumi located an exit and saw that no one was guarding the door. She thought it was all too easy for her to escape. She took one step and was stop by an excrutiating pain in her right arm. Kasumi looked down and saw marks that had been carved into it. Shortly after she acknowledgeda the markings the began to pulsate and glow bright purple.

"What's going on with my arm!" she exclaimed.

"Well, kid, if i was you i'd move back to the center of the chamber." a boy's voice spoke.

Kasumi whirled around to find that Gataro hed been standing behind her.

"And why should I do that?" Kasumi questioned him.

"Because your the next person to host the ten tailed dragon and i don't need you dead. " Gataro explained to her, his voice was seething for some reason.

"Host? Why me?" Kasumi wondered.

" Your chakra levels are extremely high, kid" Gataro stated simply as he walked away from her.

"Oh, " Kasumi commented as she moved toward the center of the chamber.

***At the police station***

Uchiha Fugaku was working hard on Kasumi's missing person's case. Suddenly, one of his subbordinates bursts through the door.

"Captain!" the young officer exclaims."We've picked up Kasumi-chan's chakra trail!"

"Good work, officer," Fugaku replies as he looks up from is desk. He gets up from his desk and crosses the room to the door so they can go after the trail. " Follow it and make sure that you don't loose her"

"Understood sir," the officer responds as he leaves to start the search.

***At the clan compound***

"Itachi?" Mikoto called for her son as she finished folding the clothes in his basket.

"Yes, Kaa-san? What's wrong? Did Tou-san call with any news about Kasumi?" the boy answered back but his hopes were let down when his mother showed him the black shirt that he wore the night he went to go look for his sister.

"What happened to your shirt, Itachi? How did you get it this stained?" Mikoto asked her son ask she examined the shirt that had been severely stained with mud, dirt and something else that she hoped wasn't blood." I'm going to have to throw this shirt out now because its so ruined."

"I'm sorry Kaa-san," Itachi apologized. " I didnt mean for that to happen."

"It's ok, son, just don't ruin another shirt and put your clothes away." she said as she handed him the basket." and put them away nicely."

"Ok i will," the boy replied as he started to take the basket upstairs.

"and one more thing, Itachi" Mikoto said in a stern tone."

Itachi froze in his tracks. " Whats wrong Kaa-san?"

"I know the real reason for your shirt being so stained." she stated. " I know that you left the house a few nights ago to look for Kasumi. Itachi, if you thought that you could sneak out of the house so late at night with out your father or myself knowing then your in more trouble than you already are young man. You need to let your father and the police do their jobs and stay indoors during the night. We can't have you running the streets anymore, Itachi."

"But noone's doing anything, Kaa-san! " Itachi yelled." if they were dong their jobs correctly, Kasumi would be here at home where she supposed to be on summer break! Not trapped somewhere!

"Itachi Uchiha! You will not raise your voice to me." Mikoto scolded the boy." you are in serious trouble from your actions a few nights ago and your father will talk to you when he gets back, but for now you are to go to you room for the rest of the day.

Itachi took his clothes basket and stormed off to his room. He was upset that his sister had not been found yet and thought that the police were not trying their hardest to look for her. When he got to his room, Itachi yanked the door open, kicked the clothes basket in and slammed the door shut. This temper tantrum made Mikoto wonder if she made the right choice in yelling at her son for what he had done. It had also woken Sasuke up from his nap.

"Kaa-san what happen? Did you make Nii-san mad?" the young boy wonedered.

"It's ok honey just go back to sleep ok?" Mikoto said as she put sasuke back down for his nap.

***the police station***

the police are still busy working on Kasumi's case when one of the officers is able to pinpoint where Kasumi's chakra signature is the strongest. the offier relays the location to Fugaku's squad and they head off in search of the location. By the time they have found the building the eclipse has begun and the building looks ominous.

"Man, captain, this place gives me a bad vibe." one of the officers starts but Fugaku holds up one of his hands in a gesture of silence. He could feel Kasumi's presence along with another person. He could also feel a more rancid chakra rising in strength. Almost like it was feeding on Kasumi's pure chakra and waiting for its chance to take hold of her.

"This is not good." He says to himself in a low voice.

"Captain, what is this place?" asked another one of the officers.

"Bad news," replied the Fugaku."I think that we're going to need the whole force, boys." His voice sounded grim. "I just hope that my suspicions are wrong and if I'm right...that We're not too late." he thought to himself as he began searching for an entrance.

As he searched, the other available officers and volenteering shinobi that heard the call for back up go out, started to arrive. When everyone had been assembled. they to swarm the building looking for a way to get inside the building and take into custody anyone they find.

***Inside the sealing chamber***

Gataro began to get restless and so did Kasumi. They could heaar something going on outside. When Gataro went to the window, suprize etched his features. "Shit!" he cursed to himself as he saw how many shinobi were descending on the chamber. "They're all over the place. And where is Keniko anyawys. She was suposed to be here by now to complete the transfer."

"Relax, Gataro," Keniko's voice spoke. " Even though they're trying their hardest to get in they wont be able to get in untill the transfer has taken place. And by then Both you and will be back home safe and sound." Keniko chuckled to herself as her features began to appear more demonic.

"Then can we begin?" Gataro asked impatiently. "This mix of pure chakra and the rancid Chakra of your tailed beast is beginning to make me sick to my stomach."

Keniko gave him a look that told him that if he didn't get started with setting up the transfer, she would kill him. Gataro got the message loud and clear and began to move in Kasumi's direction. With every step he took towards her, Kasumi would move two steps away from him. Gataro continued this action untill Kasumi was in the middle of the sealing chamber. When Kasumi the right position Keniko began the transfer jutsu on the five year old child. Fear rushed through every inch of Kasumi's small body. She let out a scream so loud that if there had been any glass in the windows of the chamber they would have surely shattered.

The room began to light up with a bright purple light that seeped from the windows. The pain in Kasumi's arm was ten times more painful then anything that she'd ever experienced before. As the pain escolated, she collapsed and began to cry.

"Make it stop!" the little girl cried."Please, make it stop!" Tears flooded her eyes and blood pooled in her mouth making it hard for her to see anything or breathe. Kasumi began to spit up blood in large amounts and through her tears she could see that Keniko was hunched over in a great amount of pain. Keniko was clutching her right arm which Kasumi saw had the same marks carved into it as she had carved into her's. Then, in a split second, there was a blinding flash of bright purple light and then the world went dark for Kasumi yet again.

***Outside the chamber***

Most of the shinobi had begun to notice the bright purple light that seeped from one of the inacessable windows of the building like an ominous fog. Most of them knew what had begun to transpire and began to to quicken their paces to find an entry point into the building. Fugaku was just as if not more familiar with the light and what it meant. His worst fears had now been mind flashed back to when he was twenty-one years old. He had been given orders to execute the host of the ten tailed dragon: Minami Matsukentoru. He remembered watching her kill herself by using a forbidden transfer justu on her own infant child. Then, suddenly, flash of bright purple light brought him back from his memories and an entrance appeared. The police cheif moved into the building followed by the rest of the men under his command.

Kasumi opened her sore eyes. She was looking up at a hospital ceiling. " M-Mommy!" Kasumi called hoping that her mother would be there to comfort her. "Are you there Mommy?" She continued as tears began to sting her eyes and face.

Her Mother was just getting to the door of Kasumi's room when she heard her daughter's cries. Mikoto pulled opern the door to see her daughter sitting in her bed with tears running down her cheeks. "Kasumi!" she said as ran over to the young child. "I'm so glad that you're ok honey.

"What happened to me, mommy?" Kasumi asked between sobs.

"I don't know, dear," Mikoto said "but whoever hurt you can't do it again."

"Mommy, there was someone with me," Kasumi started to say. "a boy... Mommy you gotta save him!"

"Ok Kasumi just calm down." She told Kasumi as the little girl began to shake.

"Mommy?" Kasumi asked. "When can I go home? Idon't like it here..."

"I don't know, honey." she replied to her daughter. "I'll ask for you but in the meantime how about you just rest some more. How does that sound to you?"

`"I don't wanna rest i wanna go home!" Kasumi shouted as the mark s on her arm began to glow and she sent the machine that was sitting at her bedside flying down the hall with on hit. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"Kasumi continues to shout this phrase untill hospital staff subdue and restrain her.

-A couple hours later-

"Mrs. Uchiha. " one of the doctors says as he aproaches Mikoto to give her an update on her daughter's condition. "We've done all we can for your daughter, but unfortunatly each time the sedative we give her wears off, she gets more and more hostile to the staff and anyone who enters the room. I suggest giving her what she wants and take her home.

"Ok i understand doctor." Mikoto responded quietly. "thank you"

The doctor leaves and she makes preparations to bring Kasumi home.

***At the clan compound***

News of Kasumi's ordeal had spread like wildfire throughout the entire clan compound and with sasuke telling everyone in earshot of him any news about his sister, things were getting alot worse. It was for this reason that whenever sasuke was in the room, Fugaku and Mikoto decided that it was best that they not talk about Kasumi, for privacy matters and to ensure that Kasumi would be able to recover without people bothering her. That night though was a little different though. Itachi knew that he wasn't suppose to talk about Kasumi but his mother had gone to visit her early that morning and had not been back since she left. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Itachi knew that if he didn't ask soon, he would go crazy. Finally the seven-year old's curiosity got the better of him.

"Father, why hasn't mother come back from the hospital?" he asked.

Fugaku looked over his shoulders to make sure that Sasuke wasn't in earshot of the answer that he was about to give." Because your sister is awake and your mother has been making preparations to bring her back tonight."

Itachi just stared at his father in total shock. His sister was awake? And she was coming home tonight? Itachi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Then Sasuke came in to the room.

"Nii-san!" the young boy sounded excited." come quick mother and Nee-chan are home!" Sasuke grabed his brother's hand and draged him to the front doors of the house. Standing at the door was his mother and sister. Sasuke ran over to Kasumi and hugged her. "Welcome home, Kasumi-nee."

"Kasumi..." Itachi started to say. "How are you feeling?" He knew the question was stupid to ask, what with the whole kiddnapping thing and being unconsious for a while.

"Ok, i guess..." Kasumi replied. It was akward for Kasumi. Even though she and her brothers were very close, she hadn't seen or even talked to them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Nee-chan, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked. "Why did you go away?"

Kasumi didn't know how to answer her little brother's question. She could hardly remember what had happened to her. "I-I don't..." Kasumi began to stutter as pain began to etch her features. She pushed her brother away from her and bolted for her room. Sasuke sat on the floor in utter shock. Kasumi had never so much as teased the youngster, let alone pushed him so hard that he had fallen to the ground.

"That's not my Nee-chan" He sobbed as his tears stung his eyes. "Nee-chan would never hit me!"

His mother picked him up and tried to calm him down. "don't cry Sasuke-chan. Your sister's just going through a tough time, that's all. She'll be back to normal before you know it."**  
**


	3. The Mission

-A few years later-

Kasumi, who was now eleven years old, walked around Konoha in a depressed mood. She was swamped with missions, her father was trying to force her into an arranged marriage, and her scarred up arm hurt like a son of a bitch. Not to mention the other kunoichi in the village, who would occasionally tease Kasumi, have become more obsessed with trying to make her feel bad. Kasumi sighed at the sun, which was just beginning to set, and soon stopped at a dumpling shop near the entrance to the village. She was waiting for an important guest that she was supposed to escort around the village untill they left.

"So what can I get for the Hidden Leaf's Dragon of the Mist?" the elderly waitress asked.

"Just a cup of ti kuan yin oolong tea, if you'd be so kind, Airi sama." Kasumi smiled.

The waitress walked off to brew the tea while Kasumi sat alone, tracing patterns on the table. When Airi came back with the tea, Kasumi was still there by herself.

"You look pretty down, Kasumi," Airi said as she placed the tea infront of her raven-haired customer, "and by the look on your face, it's causing you a lot of trouble. Care to share?"

"Don't worry about it, Airi sama," Kasumi reassured the old woman as she sipped her tea gingerly. "It's just stupid family stuff. You wouldn't understand it if I told you."

"I've put in my fair share of years and I come from a noble house-hold, Kasumi san," The old woman laughed earnestly, "I think I might understand your problem."

Kasumi looked down at the reflection in her tea. She was about to say something when another customer came into the tea shop. She was young, with mahogahny colored hair, pale skin and striking, pupiless, violet eyes. She wore an odd hair-fixture in her hair and was dressed in beautiful robes, signifying that her family had money.

"Can I help you?" Airi asked the girl.

"I'm looking for the Dragon of the Mist. Is he here?"

"Yeah, you're looking at her," Kasumi had forgotten that she was supposed to start escorting a client around the village today. She figured that this girl must be who she was escorting to around the village.

"Well," The girl began, but a new thought flashed in her mind, "Wait a minute! You're the Dragon of the Mist?"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by the question, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I mean... er... well for some reason I thought you'd be a guy and um... a little older."

"Well not everyone can meet your expectations." Kasumi replied. "I am Kasumi, who might you be?"

"My official title is Princess Arlina Akiyama, but you may call me Arlina, lina, li-li or Ari." The princess smiled warmly.

Kasumi opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did, another A.N.B.U. popped into the tea shop.

"Captain," the black ops member said whilst bowing to her, "I have orders from Lord Hokage."

"About?" Kasumi asks in a detached tone, studying the dirt that resided under her nails.

"He wouldn't speak with me on the matter, but insisted that I relay his summons to his office to you, Captain." the masked ninja spoke in a monotone voice.

'Well that's just lovely,' Kasumi thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Alright, Airi sama, How much do I owe you for the tea?"

"Six hundred yen," Airi spoke as she cleaned off the table Kasumi had taken a seat at.

Placing the money on the table, Kasumi pulled her mask over her head and walked out of the shop. She got half way to the Hokage's office without any major disruptions untill she ran into Naruto, one of the village's most troubled kids. He was carrying buckets of paint that spilt all over himself when he ran into Kasumi and knocked her down.

"Kasumi dono!" Naruto shrieked when he saw the girl that taught him how to pull off pranks without getting caught.

"Naruto, what did I say about pulling pranks?" Kasumi said with a small glare playing across her features.

"Uh y-you said..." Naruto was panicing, afraid of what Kasumi might do to him.

"I taught you to ditch the evidance and make sure no one saw you when you pulled a prank." Kasumi got up and dusted herself off before calmly walking past the blonde boy who stood infront of her. "Now, im going to pretend that I never saw anything. You should go home and change. Have a nice evening, Naruto. See you around."

"Okay, goodnight." The blonde boy left the spilt paint buckets where they were and raced off to his home. Kasumi continued her walk to the Hokage's office. Along the way, she pondered why she was being summoned to the building so late in the day. It wasn't something that was commonly practice by the village's leader; but then again, the Hokage had been acting strange lately. Maybe this has something to do with whatever it was that was bothering him.

The sun had just set by the time Kasumi had knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. He permitted her entrance into the office and Kasumi stood infront of his desk.

"So, you wanted to talk about a mission?" Kasumi asked the Hokage.

"Yes," he replied coldly. "The Village Hidden in the Stones has become secretive in their actions as of late."

"Well can't that just be seen as an act of privacy, milord? I mean Konoha doesn't publically announce all of it's actions, so why should we expect enemy villages to do the same?" Kasumi asked boredly.

"We can if we think that the village is planning a millitaristic attack on another village. The mission is simple, Kasumi-san. You will go to the Hidden Stone, infiltrate the explosion corps, and report to me your findings. Is that understood?"

Kasumi moaned and nodded her head. This mission already starting to give her a headache."But why do I have to go?" she whined, "Can't you send Itachi or Shisui?"

"Your family's kekkei genkai," the Hokage started," is too well known across the five great shinobi nations, Kasumi-san. It would be to difficult for us to hide your brother and cousin's identity. You're the only member of A.N.B.U. that I trust. You have till morning to be ready for your mission."

"But what about-" Kasumi said in shock.

"Don't worry, Kasumi, I will send a note to your father to tell him of your departure." the Hokage assured her.

Kasumi nodded her head, and, after the Hokage dismissed her, Kasumi trudged out of the office. She was headed home to pack a few of her clothes that weren't marked with the Uchiha Clan's insignia.

When Kasumi got home, her mother was busy making dinner while her younger brother was sprawled out on the floor of the family room, a book covering his face.

"Hey there, sport," Kasumi said as she plucked the book from his face, "What'cha up to?"

"Welcome home, Nee chan, how was your day?" Sasuke beemed brightly.

"It was good," Kasumi smiled back. "I got another mission."

"Really?" Sasuke asked excitedly, "What's it about?"

"Can't tell you, buddy. Its a secret mission. Although, I can tell you that the mission won't be here in Konoha." Kasumi responded back, handing the book back to Sasuke. She stood up and headed toward the kitchen where her mother was still cooking dinner.

"Konbanha, Kaa san" Kasumi greeted as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Konbanha, Kasumi chan, how are you feeling? Is your arm still bothering you like it was earlier?" Mikoto replied as she chopped up some vegetables and dumped them into a pot on the stove. Kasumi shook her head and started helping with preparing dinner. When Kasumi and her mother had finished cooking the meal, Mikoto set the table for four people and called Sasuke into the kitchen for dinner.

"So where's dad?" Kasumi asked off-handedly, as she filled the plate in her hands up and set it infront of the young boy sitting at the table, "Is he staying late at the station again?"

Mikoto didn't have to answer because as soon as Kasumi had finished her inquirery, Fugaku came walking in to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began to read the newspaper that sat folded neatly on the table by his seat.

"Good evening, Tou san," Sasuke greeted cheerfully. Fugaku looked up at the boy. "Hey guess what?"

The older Uchiha looked at his youngest child. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Nee chan got another mission!" Sasuke beemed brightly. His words made Kasumi tense up with anxiety. "And its outside the village."

Fugaku looked mildly perturbed by the young boy's statement. He folded up his paper and to a sip of his drink that sat beside him. "Kasumi..." The middle-aged Uchiha spoke coldly to his daughter, "Is what your brother said true?"

Kasumi nodded slightly. If there was one person that Kasumi feared, it was her father.

"Yes father it-"

"You're not going." Fugaku spoke with finality.

"But Otou san," Kasumi objected, "I'm the only one who can do this mission."

"I said no, you will not leave the village, Kasumi. That's an order."

"An order?" Kasumi snapped, "Fine then, Captain, if your going to play that card, here's a newsflash for you! I don't fall under your command! I am a member of the A.N.B.U. black ops and my orders don't come from you, old man! They come from the Third Hokage!"

"Not as long as you live under my roof, young lady!" The older Uchiha yelled to the black-haired girl.

"Then maybe I should just leave! I hate you!" Kasumi stormed out of the kitchen and left for her room.


	4. Iwa

**A/N: hello guys. I realized that i was neglecting this story in favor of my avatar fanfic. anyways enjoy the latest installment in this story. please R&R.**

* * *

Itachi walked around the Clan Compound with Shisui. They had just finished another mission earlier that evening and had a little while before they were due back for patrol.

"Man," Shisui streched his arms above his head, "I'm so bushed from that last mission,"

"Maybe you should go rest then," Itachi replied absently.

"Naw, I'm good." Shisui spoke back, "Hey, isn't your mom making onigiri tonite?"

"Yeah, well actually, Kasumi is supposed to be making tonite's dinner." Itachi nodded.

"Your dad's still trying to force her into that arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, just trying to have a friendly conversation... "

Itachi didn't respond and, soon, silence enveloped the pair of Uchihas walking down the dimly lit streets of the Clan Compound. Their peace was, soon enough, disrupted when they heard shouting coming from Itachi's house. It sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder, but as Shisui and Itachi neared the house they could make out the words that were being yelled.

"...I hate you!" the voice that was yelling screamed at the top of its lungs. Just then, the boys saw Kasumi's lithe frame running out of the kitchen.

With a sigh, Itachi waved good-bye to Shisui and entered the house. He could feel the tension in the air as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was silent. Not even Sasuke, who was very vocal at dinnertime spoke a word.

XXX

Kasumi sat in her room. Her back was to her door and she had her head burried in her knees. Tears stained her cheeks and her chest was heaving up and down in rapid breathes.

'How could he think I'm not strong enough to handle this?' She thought bitterly to herself. 'He'd have no problem with letting Itachi go! Why not me?'

"_Because you are a Jinchuuriki and his only means of true power when he decides to initiate the Coup..." _The voice of the ten tailed dragon rang through Kasumi's head like a foghorn.

'Oh, shut up, Ryuuzen!' Kasumi mentally snapped.

"_I only say what is true, you little welp,"_

Kasumi didn't say anything back. She knew it was true. The only child that her father ever cared about was Itachi. Kasumi knew that she and Sasuke were only scapegoats to him.

_"You know what you must do, don't you?"_ Ryuuzen spoke coldly.

Kasumi pounded her fist into the floor as she screamed, "I know! Just shut up already!" New tears flooded her eyes. Then a soft knocking noise was placed on her door. She quickly tried to compose herself before she spoke. "Go away." Kasumi hissed murderously.

"Kasumi, open the door." Itachi called from outside.

"No, go away!" Kasumi called back. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Not right now; She couldn't.

"I'm going to count five, Kasumi," Itachi started counting slowly. "Open the door or I bust it down"

Kasumi pulled the door open with enough force to knock it off its hinges.

"There, happy now?" She snarled.

"I'm never happy," Itachi replied.

"Of course you aren't. Why would you ever be." Kasumi laughed bitterly.

"What's with you?" Itachi glared at her.

"Nothing," Kasumi snapped.

"Are you sure? You've been acting like a real bitch lately."

"Yeah I'm sure..." Kasumi glared back, her onyx colored eyes held a murderous expression, "Get out of my room, I'm going to bed."

Itachi didn't press his luck with his little sister any further as he walked out of the room. He heard Kasumi's door slam shut and the locks on the inside click. Kasumi had made it completely clear that she wanted nothing to do with the members of her family at this time.

XXX

Dinner time had long since passed and almost everyone in the house was sleeping. The only members of the household that were still were active in the structure were both Fugaku and Mikoto. Neither adult had spoken to each other yet about the earlier fiasco in the kitchen at dinner time.

"Its a shame that our daughter feels that she has to fight for what she wants..." Mikoto broke the depressing silence that hung over them.

"I don't want her outside the village, Mikoto." Fugaku replied quickly, trying to avoid the subjuct.

"Why? Because you're afraid that Kasumi will actually be happy?"

"No, thats not it," He spoke back, an angry glare crossing his face.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my place to say that," Mikoto said quickly. The last thing she wanted was to start a fight. "Its just difficult to watch our daughter, who could have anything she wanted, be so miserable."

"I know, hon," Fugaku replied, "Its hard for me, too."

"Do you know the last time I saw Kasumi smile was when she was five?" Mikoto sighed sullenly. "And that last week, when she almost collapsed during training, she told me that she thought you wouldn't care if she died."

"You know that's not true, Mikoto."

"Yeah, _I_ know that but does _Kasumi_?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku was silent for a while as the depressing silence that once held the two adults captive threatend to encompass them once again. "Just go talk to her, hon. The longer you wait to talk to each other, the gap between you and her will just get farther apart."

"I know, I know, but I'm not good at talking to the children, Mikoto." Fugaku rubbed a hand over his forehead, "Everything that I say to them just comes out as an order."

"Just try, that's all you can do."

Fugaku sighed at his wife's suggestion. She was right and he knew it. Especially when it came to dealing with the children.

XXX

Sasuke sat in his room. He felt bad for his Nee chan. She got yelled at by tou san because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Sasuke felt so bad that he thought he'd go check in his sister to make sure she was okay. Sasuke grabbed his favorite stuffed animal and quietly pushed open the door to his room. He padded down the hall way towards Kasumi's room and knocked on the door. It cracked open and Sasuke peered inside. There was no one inside the room. The black haired child walked into the room and looked around frantically. Everything in the room was neatly placed on a shelf or stacked on the desk. The only thing that was out of order in Kasumi's room was an opened window. Sasuke crawled up on the bed and sat there facing the window untill he fell asleep.

Kasumi walked through town silently. She was almost out of the villiage when she felt the presence of someone following her.

"So you're really going through with this mission, Kasumi?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kasumi spoke. "How'd you know I was leaving?"

"I figured it out when you said you wanted to go to be." Itachi replied, "You don't ever sleep, Kasumi. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you were planning on pulling a stunt like this."

"You can't stop me from leaving, brother. I have to do this."

"I never said I was going to stop you."

"Tell Mother and Sasuke I'm sorry," Kasumi spoke as she began walking out of the village. Itachi watched her figure shrink as she got farther and farther away from the village. Neither Kasumi nor Itachi would know that this was the last time they would see each other for six years.

-a few weeks later-

It took her awhile, but Kasumi was almost to Iwa. She could feel it in her veins. One thing that did bother her was that she hadn't been confronted by a highwayman, robber or any of the other low-life scum that prowled the forest like jungle cats looking for their next victim. She shrugged the idea off and continued onwards. There was no doubt in her mind that the hokage was waiting patiently for word of her arrival in the Hidden Stone Village, and Kasumi was never the one to make people wait. With her, it was more like she was the one waiting around for whatever slowpoke companion that she was partnered with that day.

Kasumi walked a little bit farther and then her luck ran out. A really buff, tan dude stood in her way. He carried a Katana but bore no head band or any other insignia of a village. Kasumi ignored this man and began to walk his way, throwing the man off his guard.

"Move out of my way..." Kasumi stated to the man she thought to be a robber.

"And if I refuse?" the man joked with her. He clearly wasn't going to follow her advice and the way he didn't take Kasumi seriously just put her in a bad mood. She hated it when people put their own skills on a higher level than another's especially when her skill levels were the ones the person compared themselves to.

"If you don't move..." Kasumi continued on," I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." She let her murdurous intent flash in her eyes as they turned from onyx to a blazing orange, signifying that the dragon had been given some control of her body, but not all of it.

The robber, unfortunatly, dicided not to back down even though he began to fear the young girl who stood infront of him. "I'd like to see you try, kid!" he yelled as he made a hand sign and the shadows that surounded them turned into exact clones of himself.

"That's quite an impressive jutsu, don't you think so Kasumi-chan?" Ryuuzen's voice rang in her head.

'I think your right, for once anyways. I also think your brute strength will be what I need to kill him off, don't you?' She thought back to Ryuuzen.

"I think so too." the dragon beemed brightly at the thought of being allowed to kill the man. With that last thought, Kasumi lunged foward with her fist closed, storing chakra in it so that she could kill the man with one shot to any part of his body. The man launched himself with his katana drawn at the dark-haired girl. As he got in range, he felt the middle of his chest collapse. Kasumi had hit her mark as she always did. She watched the man convulse and gasp for breath like a fish out of water did. She walked over to him with a smug look on her face.

"See? Didn't I tell you I was going to kill you if you didn't move out of my way?" Kasumi asked with a tone that would make a man do almost anything to help her. A tone that was filled with such innocense that it made you think you were talking to a young child instead of a eleven year old girl."Now tell me mister," her innocent tone was fading from her lips, "how long untill I'll reach Iwagakure?"

"Y-you've got only a few minutes left till y-you reach the main entrance." The robber gasped for the sweet air but got nothing from it. He slowly faded away from life by suffocating to death.

"Death by suffocation," She sighed, "Oh well, at least i'm not that far from the village. Kasumi shrugged and continued walking as two figures watched her from the trees.

"I-is that her, Saima kun?" One of the figures asked the other.

"Does it look like I know?" the other retorted back, "for all I know, it so very well could be, Toshino, my friend. We had better get back to the base and inform Haitena sama of what we have just seen." and with that remark, both figures were gone like the wind.

XXX

Kasumi had finally reached Iwa after three weeks of traveling. Unfortunatly, things didn't quite go the way she'd planned. Upon her arrival, someone grabbed Kasumi from behind and forced her to the ground. She kicked and hit the boy, trying to fight back but this only caught the attention of all of his friends. The other boys gathered around Kasumi and her attacker, each taking turns holding her down while one by one the boys hit and kicked her to the point where Kasumi was sure that she had internal bleeding in multiple areas of her body.

"Stupid bitch!" one of them yelled, "What do you think you're doing outside of your house? Tryin' to be a shinobi? We'll teach you different."

The assult coninued for a few more minutes and Kasumi began to feel anger and hate course through her small body. When one of the attacking boys grabbed a handful of Kasumi's long black hair, he almost ripped it out of her head by pulling on it.

"Look at this hair, boys," He laughed harshly, "It's so black that it could be used as a blindfold. Hair like this is ugly!"

As the boys began to taunt and tease Kasumi for her dark hair, the boy who was yanking on it was knocked to the ground by another boy with long blonde hair.

"You guys are dispicable, hm," the boy said as he started trying to fight the boys off one by one. "trying to beat down a girl just because she wants to be a ninja, hm?"

One of the boys reached down to grab Kasumi's hair again, but this time she fought back, throwing a punch into his large stomach. Kasumi kicked her feet at the legs of the closest boy to her, causing him to fall flat on his ass. In response to this, one of the other boys stomped his foot into one of Kasumi's shoulders with as much force as he could only kicked this boy away as she jumped up and started beating the boy. The big group of boys, less confident with themselves now that they had lost the upper hand, started to back off. They all ran off one by one untill the only boy that was left was the one who started the fight in the first place.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he wailed, begging for the blonde to let him go."Please let me go!" the boy had tears streaking down his face.

The blonde-haired boy let the other boy go and the kid ran as far away from the pair as possible.

Kasumi stumbled over to the blonde, who had a few scratches and scrapes.

"Thanks for helping me." Kasumi said while she craddled her arm.

"Your welcome." he replied," Look, I know that this is gonna sound like a stupid question, but are you ok?"

Kasumi lied and said that she was ok. The last thing she needed was for this boy to pity her.

"My name's Deidara, by the way." The blonde held out his hand.

"My name's Reiko Koizumi." Kasumi spoke as she shook the blonde's hand.

"You must be new here, hm." Deidara stated. "Have you registered with the Tsuchikage's office yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." Kasumi started, "I didn't know I had to."

Deidara merely shrugged. "Well, now you know. I can take you there, if you want."

"No, its okay. I wouldn't want to you to go out of your way. If you could just give me direct-"

"Its no trouble, hm." Deidara replied, "I'm actually heading down there myself so I won't be straying too far out of my way, hm."

"Oh," was the reply Kasumi gave as she watched the blonde walk down the street.

XXX

The Hokage sat at his desk waiting for a visitor that he had business to discuss with. There was a soft knock at the door and the hokage granted this visitor entry. It was Itachi, who was one of the captains of the ANBU black ops (the other was Kasumi).

"You wanted to see me, Sarutobi-sama?" Itachi asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I have a new mission for you that I was originally saving for your sister, Itachi-san." the old man rasped.

"A mission?" Itachi replied as if he'd never heard the word before, and he was shocked that he was recieving a mission originally slated for Kasumi. Usually it was the other way around.

"Yes, Itachi, a mission." Sarutobi told him in a wandering voice."I can tell that your shocked to here that your sister was the original candidate for this, but do not forget what is sealed inside of her that made her eligable for this mission."

"I remember, sir." Itachi replies to him not really wanting to remember what had happened. "but if it's so dangerous a mission that only Kasumi can complete it then why give it to me and not wait till she gets back?"

"Because the task is one that requires immeadiate attention and your sister's mission was done on a top secret level. I've placed her there so that I can keep an eye on the village's leader." The Hokage mumbled on about it until Itachi brought him back to the subject at hand.

"So what is the mission, sir?" Itachi asked so that he could get back to his afternoon routine of training and spending time with Sasuke.

"I wish I didn't have to ask this of you, Itachi." the Hokage started, "But I have no other recourse. I need you to end your clan's activities by killing them off. Absolutely noone is to be left alive." Hiruzen said solomly.

On the outside Itachi looked calm, but on the inside he was an emotional wreck. How could he ever manage to pull off such a feat such as that? Even though his family was going to be ripped apart and torn to shreds, Itachi knew it had to be done. It took him forever to find his voice, but when it came back to him, Itachi said that he would complete it. The Hokage dismissed Itachi and then went about the rest of his day as if he hadn't just handed out a super-dangerous, super-risky mission to a thirteen year old boy.

Just then, a bright purple colored lizard that was about the size of a squirrel came scuttling into the Hokage's office with a note attached to its back. The Hokage picked up the little creature with care and gently removed the letter from it's back. The lizard disappeared with a small poofing sound while the Hokage stared at the letter and then opened it. It read:

To Sandaime Hokage:

I arrived in Iwa yesterday afternoon. My mission here has been going as smoothly as planned. I will inform you of my actions from today untill my next letter.

Signed:

Uchiha Kasumi

The Hokage folded the letter and slipped it into a door in his desk. "This should be a very interesting mission for her..." Hiruzen thought to himself, " I just hope she doesn't get too attached to the mission."

XXX

Kasumi lumbered down the streets of Iwa. She was getting glares from some of the citizens. They were just like the ones that she used to recieve in Konoha -just for a different reason. These people hated her for not being one of them; a foreigner, an outsider. She saw that boy from earlier, the one that attacked her, and he looked like he wanted a rematch. Kasumi kept walking through the crowd untill it slowly faded away. The dark haired girl was now in a more run down part of town.

'Well, that's just great,' Kasumi thought, 'it looks as if i've gotten myself lost,'

Kasumi felt somebody come up behind her and grab her shoulder. The raven-haired kunoichi flung her arm behind her in self-defense and felt her arm connect with something solid.

"Ow! hm! What the hell, Reiko!" Deidara shouted as he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're the one who snuck up on me!" Kasumi shouted back.

"You hit me, hm!" Deidara shouted back.

"You scared me!" The words stung as Kasumi said them. It had been a long time since she'd admitted to feeling fear.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to hit me, hm," the blonde sitting on the ground mumbled as dusted himself off and stood up.

"Whatever, why did you try to grab my shoulder?" Kasumi spat angerly, "You couldn't have just called my name?"

"I did," the blonde responded smartly. "You didn't answer,"

Kasumi fell silent. For once she didn't have a witty comeback. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kasumi began walking off in a random direction; back toward the village she presumed until Deidara called after her again.

"Where are you going, Reiko?"

"Back to the village,"

"But the village is that way, hm," Deidara said, pointing behind himself and trying not to laugh at the girl infront of him.

"I knew that," Kasumi said as she stormed past the blonde, a deep red blush of embarrasment creeping up on her cheeks.

"What ever you say, Reiko, what ever you say."

And with that the two children began walking back towards Iwa.


	5. The Massacre

**Yo guys. New chapter is up. This one has more of Itachi and Sasuke in it ^_^. okay so I don't own Naruto. I own Arlina and Kasumi. R&R please**

* * *

Itachi sat in his bedroom window. He had managed to distance himself from the clan rather quickly after the Hokage gave him the assassination mission almost a month ago. Itachi watched as the sun began to rise on another morning as he contemplated when he would carry out his mission, and how he would do it with out getting himself killed or horribly maimed in the process. He slid out of the window dressed himself in his usual outfit. Itachi walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal, then headed out for the day.

XXX

"So you're from which village, Koizumi-san?" The Tsuchikage's assistant sitting infront of Kasumi asked, one of his eyebrows was slowly rising onto his forhead as he looked over the forms that the dark-haired girl had filled out.

"I'm from Sekisetsugakure," Kasumi said quickly, her eyebrow twitching subtly from annoyance. She hoped that old man infront of her wouldn't ask her anymore questions. They'd already been at it for two hours now, and Kasumi was getting restless.

"Alright then, Koizumi-san," the man spoke in a tone of finality, "I just have one more question for you. Are you or have you ever been a ninja?"

Kasumi nearly fell out of her chair. That had to have been the sixth time that the old man asked that.

"Yes, for the last time," The dark-haired female growled lowly, her twitching eyebrow becoming more apparent, "I am a medical ninja."

"Okay, then," the old gentleman spoke happily, "You will report to the medical division of the explosion corps in two hours, to begin your job."

Kasumi nodded and got up from the chair that she was sitting in and stretched. The dark-haired female bolted out the door before she could get caught in another two hours worth of twenty questions with the old assistant.

XXX

While Itachi was slipping his sandals on, Sasuke came up behind his brother."Hey, Nii san? Can you help me with my Shuriken Jutsu today?

"I can't today, Sasuke, maybe if you ask father nicely, he can help you with the jutsu." Itachi replied to Sasuke's question.

"B-But you and Nee chan are the best at it. Even I can see that and I don't even have my sharingan yet." the young boy pouted as he stepped toward his brother.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other day." Itachi replied somberly as he poked Sasuke's forehead and left the house.

Sasuke hung his head dejectedly as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother walked over to her son, who was filling a cereal bowl, with his bento box.

"Sasuke chan what's wrong?" Mikoto asked him.

"Itachi nii won't help me with my shuriken jutsu, that's what." Sasuke looked more and more hurt each time he would dwell on the rejection.

"It will be okay, Sasuke chan." Mikoto reassured the adolescent child, "If you'd like, I can help you train after you do your home work and have some dinner."

"Really?!" Sasuke looked more cheerful now. "Thanks, Mom!" Sasuke finished eating his breakfast, then grabbed his bento box and backpack and raced off to school.

XXX

An unmarked messenger hawk flew around Iwagakure looking for Kasumi, carrying a message for the female ninja. It found her sitting just outside of the villiage by a large boulder. After circling the dark-haired kunoichi for a few moments to get her attention, the hawk landed on Kasumi's outstretched arm. A small rolled up piece of parchment was located inside the pouch on the bird's back. Kasumi unwrapped the rolled up paper expecting a reply from the note that she'd been sent to the Hokage. However, this was not the reply she was looking for. The rolled up piece of paper was written by Itachi. He had written to Kasumi about his mission to eraticate the whole Uchiha Clan and about his dealings with a masked man who claimed to be none other than Madara Uchiha himself. At that point, Kasumi had stopped reading.

'Great, I leave for a mission abroad and Itachi goes insane,' Kasumi thought to herself, 'There's no way that Itachi could be working with Madara Uchiha. He would have to be over a hundred years old by now, right?'

_"Wrong, as usual,"_ Ryuuzen chimed in. _"Madara Uchiha was one of the strongest men in your clan. He knew many secret jutsu that the others did not, so it would not be an understatement to assume that your brother is indeed dealing with Madara."_

'Since when did you become such an expert on the Uchiha Clan, Ryuuzen?' Kasumi asked her. 'And since when did reading my mind become exceptable?!'

The dragon sighed in fustration. _"I would assume that you have something more constructive to focus on instead of me, right?" _Kasumi nodded, _"Then hop to it and stop paying attention to me, there's someone standing infront of you and you're looking very stupid."_

The person standing infront of the undercover Uchiha cleared her throat. She was an older woman, with streaks of grey showing in her long, dark hair. Kasumi smiled sheepishly and gave the elder a wave of her hand.

"I assume that you are the newest addition to my division, no?" the old lady asked, Kasumi nodded and stood up from her spot on the ground.

"I am Reiko Koizumi," Kasumi bowed formally to the older woman.

"So I've heard that you are from Sekisetsugakure," the woman started, Kasumi nodded yet again, "I'm neither a fan of the snow ninja or their medical techniques, young lady, and if you are going to be working for me you will need some new tricks."

"What do you mean? Medical techniques have nothing to do with fighting techniques. I don't see what the big deal is." the dark-haired girl stated, the older kunoichi raised an eyebrow at her younger counterpart.

"She clearly hasn't noticed, has she?" The older woman mused to herself.

"Noticed what?" Kasumi demanded

"The women in this village are medical ninja. The only women in Iwa that are anything more than medics are those that are lucky enough to be born into the Tsuchikage's family." The elder said harshly.

Kasumi's jaw dropped. There was something that that old man hadn't bothered to tell her. The elder laughed, slightly amused by the expression that decorated the girl's face.

"I have a few free minutes that i can use to show you how we do things here in the hidden stone village."

The elderly lady turned and headed off back to where she came from, leaving Kasumi to follow.

XXX

Itachi was at least attempting to look interested in the conversation he was having with a girl that he was suppose to be escorting around the villiage. It was the same girl that Kasumi was suposed to be babysitting until the Hokage gave her the undercover mission. The princess of the Sekisetsugakure, Arlina Akiyama.

"So," Arlina began, "I hear from the other members of the A.N.B.U. Blackops that you're one of the best, but that's nothing I wouldn't expect from a member of the famous Uchiha Clan."

"You seem to hear alot of things, Princess" Itachi commented blankly.

"Yep, it's cause of my sensitive hearing" the brunette said proudly, "its not as glamorous as people tend to think though. There are some things that I can never unhear." At this thought, Arlina shuddered. Itachi cracked a smile at the princess's actions.

"So, what exactly are you in town for?" It wasn't his place to ask, but Itachi didn't really care about that.

Arlina shrugged her shoulders, saying that no one really bothered to tell her where they were going and that she was just expected to follow her father anywhere he went.

"The whole idea is just a big inconvenience, though," Arlina sighed, "I wish my life was like your's. You get to go where you want, do what you want. All I'm ever going to be is just someone's little housewife."

"And you don't want that?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not," Arlina spat angerly, "I want to be a ninja, not some defenseless little wench who sits around all day doing nothing! I want to help people."

"Then why don't you run away?" Itachi suggested offhandedly, "I mean, you could start over in another village. At your age, you might get some questions but I'm sure that you could figure something out."

Arlina looked at Itachi in shock. The idea seemed plausable to the princess. Sure, she'd have to give up her fancy lifestyle but that was no big deal. After a moment of thoughtful silence, Arlina turned to the dark-haired boy standing next to her.

"What's the closest village to this one?" Arlina asked.

"I wasn't seriously suggesting that, Princess," Itachi replied quickly,"but if you're seriously going to run away then meet me by the town gates tonight at ten o'clock sharp. I'll escort you there myself."

Arlina nodded as another A.N.B.U. showed up to take Itachi's place.

XXX

It was getting late and Sasuke was running at full-speed.

"I'm so late!" he thought to himself, "I can't believe I lost track of time. I'm so gonna get grounded for this!"

Sasuke reached the gates of the compound and began to slow his pace just a tad bit. He began to look around and to Sasuke's amazement none of the lights were on in any of the windows. Sasuke thoght that this was odd because it was only about eight o'clock at night there's no way everyone in his family was sleeping at this time of night. When he rounded the corner, Sasuke found out why no one's lights were on. He saw the main street of the compound littered with the bloodied corpses of his extended family. It was terrible. Bodies had been hacked to peices, and body parts lay about the street like the scattered toys that belonged to a small child. Blood plastered the walls as if it had been painted there. Not being able to bare the sight any longer, Sasuke bolted for his home.

What he found there was the same as in the streets; no one was alive. Inside, though, looked just like it had when he left for school this morning. So there might still be a small chance that his parents and brother were still alive. Sasuke walked through the house briskly, without making any noise what-so-ever. He made it to his parents' room when he heard a blood-curdling scream break the silence in the house. Sasuke pushed open the door to find the slaughtered bodies of his beloved parents, and standing over them was... Itachi.

"I-Itachi?!" the eight-year-old boy gasped,"Why did you do this, Itachi!?"

"So I could test your ability," Itachi stated simply.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at his brother's reply. This couldn't be his brother, could it?

'I have to get away!' the young boy thought, "I have to run away or I'm gonna end up like the others."

Sasuke ran and ran but it seemed like he could never escape his brother. The dark-haired boy tripped over one of the severed body parts of one of his relatives and landed on the ground infront of his brother.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my time on killing you." Itachi said harshly, "I'll let you live the rest of your wretched life. But, if you really wish to kill me, then come and find me when you have the same eyes as I do."

With that, the older boy took off. He was soon followed by Sasuke, who had activated his sharigan. The dark-haired child threw some kunai that he had grabbed from the ground at his brother. The kunai hit Itachi's forehead protector and knocked it off his head and onto the ground.

Itachi only had time to pick up the headband and tie it sideways before Sasuke threw another set of kunai. The older boy looked sadly at his younger brother before leaving the village hidden in the leaves. Sasuke wanted to follow his brother but his body felt heavy, like lead. He tried to take a step but his plans were halted as he fell to the ground.


	6. Kasumi and Jyuutenbai

**A/N: new chapter time! I don't own naruto, only the noncanon characters. R&R**

* * *

"Hey, Reiko-san!" A young girl called to Kasumi who was walking through the streets of the hidden stone village. Her dull blue hair shone in the sun as she ran to catch up with the undercover konoha nin.

"What's up, Hikari?" Kasumi asked as the girl came up to her. It had been five months since Kasumi had left the leaf. Hikari was a medical ninja-in-training who, after meeting Kasumi, strived to be one of the best medics ever.

"Do you think that since it's your day off, you could help me with my jutsu, Reiko-san?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, why not," Kasumi said, "I've got some time to kill later."

"Really?!" Hikari exclaimed, her bright blue eyes lit up like a firework. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. I have some things to do right now so I'll see you later, ok?" Kasumi said as she began walking away from the blue-haired girl. Hikari nodded as she watched the older ninja leave.

XXX

"Its been four months," Sasuke said to himself, "four months since everyone died. Four months since I started training and I still haven't gotten any stronger!"

"Why are you so obsessed with becoming stronger?" a man sitting across from the young boy asked, "Is it because you want to be like your siblings?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "Why would I want to be like either of them? One's a murderer and the other is an anti-social freak who abandoned her clan. I have to be better than them and the only way is to become stronger!"

"Strength isn't always the best approach to being the greatest, Sasuke," the man scolded as he got up from his chair, "I believe our time today is almost up." The dark-haired boy nodded and headed toward the door. "I'll see you next week, then. Have a good day."

Sasuke slammed the door as he exited the room. He always hated therapy and ever since the night that his family had died, the Hokage felt that Sasuke should start going so the boy could talk about his feelings and come to terms with what had occurred. That could never happen though. The scar on Sasuke's mind was to deep to heal with a couple of therapy sessions.

As Sasuke walked to his new home, he had nothing on his mind but the 'what ifs'. Sasuke often found his mind stuck on questions like: 'What if I was stronger?' or 'What if nee-chan had been there?'. Instead of going straight home, the raven-haired ninja-in-training began to wander about the village aimlessly. He remained that way for what seemed like years but was really only a few hours until Iruka-Sensei found him. The scarfaced-male promptly escorted the young boy back to his foster-parents, who had been waiting up for Sasuke.

XXX

Kasumi leaned against a tree as she watched Hikari perform her Jutsu. Suddenly there was a russling sound in the bushes behind Kasumi. She readied herself for an ambush and a lizard appeared from the brush. It was dark green in color and had two heads. The lizard transformed into a man. He had dark brown hair and cold red eyes. Kasumi knew who this man was. It was the man that kidnapped her and helped to seal her with the ten-tails all those years ago. Gataro Miatsuki.

"What are you doing here, you monster?" she said as she gave him a look of pure hate.

Gataro gave Kasumi a sadistic looking smile."I see you've meet my student. What a good job she's done in leading me to you. She deserves a reward, don't you think, Kasumi?" Gataro said as he snaked his arm around Hiraki's back and brought her neck to his mouth.

"Knock it off, you creepy bastard. She's only a girl! Leave her alone!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Hmm let me think," the brown haired man hummed, "Oh, I have an idea. If you want me to leave the girl alone so badly, why don't you take her place then? I promise I'll take good care of you."

"You sick fuck!" Kasumi roared, "Why would I do that? I still remember what happened the last time I went with you! Do you think I'm THAT stupid!?"

Gataro threw one of his Kunai at her and Kasumi easily dodged it. She threw three of her own at the older ninja and hit him head on. Gataro used a substitution jutsu at the last miute and avoided Kasumi's attack. He reappeared behind Kasumi and attempted to stab her. Kasumi lept away from him just in time and used a Shadow clone jutsu, which gave her a fifty on one advantage. She attacked without mercy.

Kasumi went into one-tailed state as Gataro employed powerful jutsu that she'd never seen before. Kasumi quickly went into two-tailed state. She nearly lost control of her body. With one last powerful fire-style jutsu, Gataro attacked Kasumi with a murdurous intent; knocking her to the ground where she lie gasping for air.

"So are you ready to give up and come with me, or do I have to drug you just like before?" He asked her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Jigoku ni iku yo!" She lashed out at him with the last bit of her energy.

Gataro picked her up and threw her against a tree. Kasumi coughed up blood and tried to stand up. Gataro made his way slowly towards her. Two kunai knives landed in front of him. The knives- equipped with paper bombs- exploded causing Gataro stumbled back away from Kasumi and the blast. The last thing Kasumi remembered seeing and feeling was a swarm of red, and a rush of scorching heat as she blacked out.

XXX

Some time later, Kasumi awoke in the hospital. She looked around and saw that she was alone. Her entire body began to ache as she remebered her fight with Gataro. The raven-haired girl tried to get up from the bed but she soon found that she was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

'Kuso!' She mentally swore to herself, 'how am I gonna get myself out of this one,'

"_You could melt the metal links," _Ryuuzen offered, "_But you might burn your wrist,_"

'You know, I don't even care, right now,' Kasumi sighed inwardly, 'Whatever works the time being.' As the raven-haired kunoichi formed the hand seals for a fire style jutsu, the gaurd of the prisoner's ward in the hospital came to check up on his young prisoner. Kasumi had only minutes to spare as she melted the chain links of the hand-cuffs and managed to hop out the window onto the awning below as the gaurd began to call for other ninja to back-up him up, but by the time the reinforcements got to the room, Kasumi was long gone.

XXX

Three weeks worth of hiding from Iwa tracker nin and Explosion Corps officers had Kasumi running on nothing but fumes. She couldn't stop to eat or sleep with out the risk of being caught looming over her. Infact, when Kasumi finally reached the land of fire and the hidden leaf villiage, she almost burst into tears of happiness.

XXX

Sasuke stood in front of his parents' grave. His face was tear-streaked and he had red rings around them from crying. It had been four full months since Itachi had slaughtered the whole clan. Sasuke was all alone, or so he thought.

"Sasuke?" a man called his name but he didn't look to see who had called him. "Sasuke, You shouldn't be standing out here like this. You'll catch a cold or you could get hurt."

"I don't care, Iruka-sensei," the boy said despondently," I'm all alone, there's noone to take care of me."

"Well I do, Sasuke." Iruka said to him. " C'mon, the hokage has something to tell you."

"What is it?" the boy asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," the teacher responded.

"Fine," Sasuke relented as the two walked to the Hokage's office.

XXX

Kasumi sat in the hokage's office partly listening to him talk about what had happened while she was gone. The other part of her attention was focused on listening to the dragon complain about the choice she made.

"They hate you here anyways why couldn't you stay in Iwa with the people that actually like you." It complained to Kasumi as she tapped her fingers on the chair.

'My cover was blown, Ryuuzen.' Kasumi thought back, 'And besides Sasuke needs me here.'

"Your family is all you think about." the dragon scolded her.

'No its not! Now, I'm done talking about this. My decision is final and there's nothing you can do to change it.' Kasumi thought as she gave the Hokage her full attention.

"Are you ok, Kasumi-san you look tired." the Hokage asked her as she stared blankly at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sarutobi-sama," She said coming back to reality.

"Ok," the Hokage looked down and shuffled through some papers. There was a small knock at the door to which the Hokage ordered the person to enter. Kasumi paid no attention to who was at the door. She only looked down at the floor absently until she felt arms wrap around her neck.

"Nee-chan you're alive!" Sasuke exclaimed as he hugged his sister's neck. "I thought I'd never see you ever again."

"I'm glad that you're ok, Sasuke." She said as she hugged her little brother back. She hadn't seen the boy in five months. "I missed you alot."

"I missed you too, Nee-chan." Sasuke said to Kasumi tearfully."Kaa-san and Tou-san are both dead, and Itachi's the one who killed them."

The boy started to sob a little but Kasumi put her hand on his head. "Don't cry little brother," She said sweetly, "They wouldn't want to see you like this and neither do I."

Sasuke looked up at her."But then what should I do Nee-chan?" He asked her.

"Let's talk about this at home or over dinner somewhere. I'm sure that Hokage-sama has other meetings to move on to and would like us to leave his office." Kasumi wanted to save this type of talk for later. She didn't want people thinking that she had a kind side.

Kasumi gave the Hokage a respectful bow and did the same for her former sensei and walked out of the office. Sasuke imitated his sister and followed her out of the building. They walked around the city for a little bit untill Sasuke complained about his feet hurting and his stomach growling. The two kids found a restraunt to eat at. Sitting down across the table from each other, they both picked up a menu.

"Sasuke,"Kasumi began to ask the boy. "are you sure that want to become a ninja?"

"Of course, Kasumi-nee" Sasuke responded a little too quickly for Kasumi's liking.

"Why," Kasumi asked the boy. She wanted to make sure that he was training for the right reasons.

"Well," he began trying to think of an answer,"It's the only way that I'll be able to get what I want."

Kasumi sighed sadly at the boy. "No, Sasuke, that's not why you should be training to be a ninja."

"Well, then why should I be training to be a ninja?" he asked confused.

"To protect the ones that you love; your friends and family."Kasumi answered back, "That's why I became a ninja, Sasuke. It was to protect you and everyone in our family."

"But for the longest time, you were looking to get revenge on that guy that kidnapped you." Sasuke replied.

Kasumi was about to say something back but the waitress came to take their orders. The two ordered and then began talking about a different topic. When their food came Kasumi and Sasuke ate quickly and silently. Kasumi paid for their meals and they left the restraunt for their home.

XXX

Several weeks have gone by since Kasumi returned to Konoha. From the day after her return, Kasumi had been working with the ANBU blackops almost 24/7. When she wasn't with ANBU, Kasumi was helping train Sasuke and volunteering at the hospital as a medical ninja. This was all about to change for Kasumi, though. One day, after coming home from the hospital to start making dinner, Kasumi found a letter in her mailbox. The envelope looked like it was an official document, so Kasumi opened it as soon as she got in the house. Boy, was she wrong.

The envelope was just a letter that was written in nice, loopy, cursive. It was from the oganization Jyuutenbai, which was asking her to join them. Kasumi had never heard of Jyuutenbai before. So Kasumi crumpled the letter and placed it in the circular file. She had other, more important things to do, such as make dinner for her brother and herself.

XXX

Kasumi was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. She mentally checked off the things on her to do list as she did. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kasumi was puzzled for a minute. She wasn't expecting any guests and neither was sasuke; it was too late for him to have any friends over. Kasumi grabbed one of her Kunai knives and went to the door.

When she opened it, a young boy with magenta eyes, silver hair and a bandana over his ears. He looked odd but then again he looked like he was from another place.

"Hello there," Kasumi said in a friendly tone, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Uchiha Kasumi?" The boy asked quietly.

Kasumi nodded at him. She found it quite odd that he wanted to know who she was. While Kasumi pondered the subject, the boy performed a few hand signs. His hand began to glow green and he hit kasumi in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, paralyzed. The mysterious bow then motioned for another much older boy to come and haul Kasumi away from the village. She was being abducted from her home by two boys that she didn't know. Kasumi knew that she was never going to see again.

XXX

'Ugh... What happened?' Kasumi asked herself as she slowly came around from the punch she had recieved earlier. 'And where the heck am I?'

"It appears that you did not fair so well against one of our members, Oujo-sama," a woman's voice called out from the shadows, "However, I do apologize for the harsh actions taken by my underling. It appears as if Shailo does not know his own strength."

"Who are you?" Kasumi called out, panic coating her voice.

"My name," a woman with mahogany colored hair and dull pink eyes steped out of the shadows, "You can call me Haitena, Oujo-sama,"

"Don't call me that," Kasumi said, "And where's my brother?"

"Your brother is safe, ten-tails," a boy with orange hair and cat ears said, a smug smile plastered on his face. "We had no business with him, so we left him."

Kasumi growled at the cat-boy. She hadn't even learned his name yet and she already didn't like his smug attitude.

"Saima," Haitena scolded the carrot-topped boy, "You're aggrivating Oujo-sama,"

"Didn't I just say don't call me that?" Kasumi sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember what taikou did to you the last time you aggrivated it's vessel?" Haitena and Saima continued talking to each other, ignoring Kasumi.

"Of course, Taichou." Saima smiled sheepishly. "How could I forget about that..."

"Then leave her alone," Haitena said in a dissmissing tone. She also motioned for Saima to leave as well. Saima's neko ears started to twitch in an annoyed manner but he did as Haitena asked of him.

"What's going on here?" Kasumi asked once the cat-eared boy left the room.

"Relax, Oujo-sama, please," Haitena tried to reassure her, "You don't know how hard it is to protect yourself when you're a Jinchuuriki."

Kasumi looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. "I suppose I don't," the raven-haired girl said, "but I can take care of myself for now,"

"For now," Haitena repeated like a parrot.

XXX

Kasumi wandered around the jyuutenbai base with her familiar on her shoulder and her hands placed casually in her pockets. She had been with the organization for the past four months. In that time Kasumi had been able to learn a few new jutsu. One in particular being a special type of summoning jutsu that only jinchuuriki could learn. This summoning technique created a gate way from the realm of personified Biiju familiars known as the Ten Great Ones. Kasumi's familiar was a shape-shifting dragon the size of a small dog that called itself Sen.

"Oujo-sama! Oujo-sama!" a little girl named Kaori and a little boy named Toshino yelled, "Can you come play with us?"

"Um, sorry kids," Kasumi said with a smile, "but i'm going to go for a walk. Maybe later, ok?"

The children looked sad but agreed and Kasumi walked outside. She had some things that she wanted to think about. It wasn't long until Kasumi wandered far from the base into the woods. Kasumi had come to a big river, when she felt the feeling of being stalked.

Kasumi heard some rustling in the bushes and when she turned her head, a paper bomb exploded infront of her. The blast threw Kasumi against a tree, which caused Kasumi to smack the back of her head and pass out.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So anyways, I've decieded that to be able to end the story when the time comes, I won't be sticking to the manga or anime storyline. I will eventually go off on my own tangent which means some characters who die in the canon storyline won't die in my story if they serve a purpose later on in the story, which also means that unless I can fit it into the story somehow Tobi will most likely stay Tobi. He wont turn into Madara or Obito. Also, I know noone reads these little Author's notes but just to let u all know I may be publishing a oneshot that may or may not be canon to the Kyoudai storyline. Please Read and Review.**

**P.S. Vocabulary terms: **

**Oujo-sama:Princess**

**Taikou: Queen mother**

**Taichou: leader; captain; commanding officer; anything to that effect.**


End file.
